


A Confession

by lacyoftime



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Self Ship, cassie is adorable and i love her, poly ships, present for a friend, this is my holiday present to her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacyoftime/pseuds/lacyoftime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin had been holding back his feelings for Cassie for a few weeks, and with the holidays around the corner, and come encouragement from Suzy he decided he was finally going to tell her how he felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cottonstones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/gifts).



> This was made as a gift for Cassie/Cottonstones/Keenveins. She is rad and I love her.

Arin had been out doing various errands all day when he finally got back to his house with dinner. He had picked up pizza, and Chinese food so that way they wouldn't have to pay two different delivery guys. He got out of his car, and carried the food inside, kicking the door to his house in hopes that someone would come get it so he didn't have to put it down again. A small smile covering his lips as he saw Cassie open the door. "Hey welcome home! Let me help!" She said sweetly as she took the Chinese food off of the top of the pizza box, letting Arin inside, and shutting the door behind him. "Hope traffic wasn't too crazy." She added as they went to put the food on the table, Arin getting a glance of Suzy, and Dan gently shoving each other while playing a game, and Lacy curled up in Barry's arms as he was playing something on his phone. "No it wasn't too bad." Arin said with a grin pulling Cassie into his arms in a loose hug. "I-I'll go get the plates." She stuttered quickly pulling out of Arin's arms looking flustered.

Arin couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as Cassie slipped away from him, and went into the kitchen. He knew how she felt about him for a while, he thought it was adorable, and after a small talk with Suzy about it he felt even more confident about going after her. He went to follow after her into the kitchen, giving her a smile as he went to get a drink from the fridge. "So what's been going on with you lately?" He asked as he opened the can, and took a sip, watching Cassie as she got herself a plate of food, getting both types of food. "Not too much, just finished another piece to one of my stories." He grinned at that. He really did like Cassie's writing, she had a lot of talent, and put a lot of work into what she did. "When you feel up to it you should let me read some more of your stuff." He mentioned, seeing her cheeks turn a bit redder, and a beaming smile fill her features. "Maybe. I might have something to show you later tonight. So what do you and Suzy plan for Christmas day?"

Arin looked thoughtful for a moment before he spoke out again. "Well she wants to go see her family in a few days for an early Christmas, and I wanted to see mine after Christmas was over so there would be less of a rush, so I'm thinking we might just have a chill night here for the big day, and sometime before. Why did you want to spend Christmas with us." What he wanted to say was with me, but he didn't want to scare her away yet. Arin didn't know if she felt the way he did about her, or if she just had a lot of admiration for him. "W-Well I wouldn't want to get in the way..." Cassie said back with a small tone to her voice, making Arin move a bit closer to her, gently touching her arm. "'Cause I think we'd like to spend Christmas with you. It sounds fun, we could play some games, eat some good food, relax." He was giving her a warm smile as he looked into her eyes feeling like he might be blushing too, but he was also grinning at her happily. Fuck he was so into Cassie.

"W-Well if you guys wouldn't be weirded out by me being there, then yeah I'd love to spend the day with you, and Suzy. I'm flying out to see my family on the fifteenth, and I'll be gone for three days, but when I get back." She paused, her face getting just a bit more red as she continued to speak, looking up into Arin's eyes making the man feel like he was going to melt. "I can't want to just hang out with the two of you of you, and just chill out, and relax." Arin nodded happily before pulling away to get him own plate of food, shouting out to everyone in the living room. "Come get some grub you stupid nerds." A laugh following then end of what he had been saying, watching Barry get up first, Lacy staying on the couch as he went to make both of them plates, Suzy, and Dan both getting up to get there own food, Suzy teasing Danny about how badly he was going against her in the game they had been playing, gently poking him in the sides, and Dan laughing happily the two of them teasing each other.

"Arin ca you believe how bad Danny is at puzzle games?" She said lowly as she made her way over to her husband, gently touching his arm, and getting a loud laugh to fall from his lips. "Yeah Dan is complete trash at those kinda games. So I know a lot of us are going away to see family, and stuff soon, but if anyone is around on Christmas day you can feel free to spend it with me, and Suzy here. I'm gonna text Holly, and Rachel about it, and they'll tell the two weirdos." Arin said with a small giggle before everyone took their food, and made their way over to the couch for everyone to sit down together. Barry, and Lacy cuddling a little while eating their pizza, and Suzy, and Dan taking a break from their game to eat putting something random on the t.v. from Netflix. Arin sitting next to Cassie, and smiling at her before they ate, everyone being a bit quiet before something ridiculous happened on the t.v. causing the room to irrupt into loud laughing, and giggling, Arin catching a glimpse of Cassie's face, feeling a warmth spreading through him.

It had been a few days since, and Arin had been feeling so happy every time he thought about her. She was coming over tonight, it was Christmas Eve, and Suzy said that she wanted Cassie to sleep over so she would be there on Christmas day. They had seen each other since she got back from visiting her family, but it was different now, Arin had decided he was going to tell her. He was going to tell Cassie how much he cared about her, and how much he wanted her. He had gotten her presents, and even planned on cooking dinner for her instead of just ordering in, or going to get some take out. Arin had been working on all the things he wanted to put in the quesadillas when there was a loud knock on their front door. "I'll get it!" Suzy called happily before she ran off from her office room to go get the door for Arin so he could keep cooking. "Hey Cassie!" She said happily as she let the other girl in letting out a small laugh as she watched her shake herself off, covered in snow, some even in her hair.

Arin made his way over laughing a little too as he took her jacket, and hung it up for her. "Go get on the couch with a blanket Cassie I'll make you something hot to drink. What do you feel like?" He said as he turned on the coffee maker. "Just some cocoa would be good." He nodded setting it up, and letting it brew before he went back to cooking, and Suzy went back to her office, the house in a comfortable silence, Arin watching as Mochi, and Mimi both went over to where Cassie was sitting, sniffing at her curiously before Mimi climbed into Cassie's lap resting there, Mochi just lying next to her on the couch, on his back as Cassie was rubbing his belly gently. "You like quesadillas right?" Arin called out to her with a small smile on his face, starting to actually make them, and get cooking hearing a little gasp come from there Cassie was on the couch. "I love them! They're like one of my favourite things dude." Arin laughed again, and his smile grew. "Cool I'm glad it would suck if I was making you something you fucking hated, or something."

It went quiet again, Arin just working on dinner, and Cassie working on warming up. Once he put the quesadillas in a pan, and then ito the oven to finish he took her cocoa from the coffee maker, and made his way over to her, sitting on the other side of Mochi, and holding out the cup to her. "So how was your day?" He asked simply while resting back, watching as Mochi was climbing into his lap, and snuggling into it, making Arin glance down with a sweet smile still on his lips. "It was pretty good, Lacy is spending the night over with Barry so I would have been home alone if you, and Suzy didn't invite me over." She said with a bit of a giggle. "No one should have to spend the holidays alone." Arin said as he reached over to gently pet Mimi while she was in Cassie's lap before he glanced up at Cassie, seeing the small blush that was filling her cheeks, Arin's chest feeling tight as he let out a small sigh. He was going to do it now he needed to. Arin rested back into the couch, looking over to Cassie.

"I... Cassie there is something I've wanted to tell you..." He said gently, the two of them watching as the cats hopped out of their lap, and onto the floor going over to their food bowls, Arin looking back into Cassie's face, staring into her eyes feeling his face getting a bit hot as he watched her, and thought about what he was about to say. He breathed out through his mouth before he continued. "I... Dont know if this is just me... Being kind of a self centered person... But do you, have a crush on me?' Arin asked even swallowing a little after he finished talking. "B-Because if you do I wanted to tell you that... I have feelings for you too..." He looked back up to Cassie's face, and saw one of her hands was over her mouth, and the other was in her lap clutching at the blanket that was covering her, the girl's face bright red as she listened to Arin talk to her. "I've already talked to Suzy, and everything. She's okay with it... I-If you actually feel the same way about me that I do about you I mean..." He couldn't hold back.

She seemed to get even redder the more that he spoke before there was a small silence, and Cassie finally finished spoke to him. "I-I... A-Arin... I never would have thought that you would like me back..." Arin felt his heart almost sore as she spoke to him. "W-Would you maybe like to go out sometime?" He asked as he reached to hold one of her hands in his. "O-Of course... Why wouldn't I?" She asked with a small laugh, moving a bit closer to hold onto him, the two of them holding each other, both of them smiling happily as they snuggled with each other. "So I hope you know that just because I invited you over here to tell you how into you I am, you don't have to do anything that you don't want." He watched her face as he spoke, blushing even worse as he watched her lean up to kiss him on the lips, Arin shutting his eyes, and reaching out to hold her cheek gently. His heart was fluttering in his chest as he finally pulled away from the kiss. "So do you want to get some dinner now?" He said getting up grinning.

Cassie nodded as she got up with him still holding her hot cocoa as the pair went into the kitchen, Arin preparing the dinner, and getting the food on the plates for them. The pair having a very relaxing, and slow night, the pair cuddling, and eating Suzy coming out after a few hours, joining the pair, Arin being in the middle of the two girls while they cuddled with him, Arin looking like he was feeling extremely happy. After a few hours of cuddling, and eating Arin got up from the couch, and getting a wrapped present from the pile, and handing it to Cassie. "I got you two things, but I thought this one would be nice to have now." Arin said with a grin, watching as Cassie opened it, inside the thin box being a silver necklace set with a emerald pendant. Suzy helped her out the necklace on, and she practically threw herself at Arin to hug him tightly, getting a loud chuckle from the man as the two of them held each other tightly. "Do you like it?" He asked as he rubbed her back lightly while they hugged. "Like it? I love it Arin!" She said excitedly, the trio spending the rest of the night cuddling with each other, falling asleep on the couch, perfectly content.


End file.
